


No more driving away

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: A continuation of Mr. Christmas
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	No more driving away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueeneoftheDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeneoftheDeer/gifts).



Tony leaned by in contentment. This was turning to be an interesting afternoon. He still couldn’t believe Jethro had taken over hanging the lights. Then he had escorted Tony into the kitchen. Unlike the other years, Jethro had actually set the table in the kitchen. The cowboy steaks were succulent and accompanied by baked potatoes and there was even a chocolate torte for dessert. 

Grabbing the wine bottle, Jethro led Tony into the living room. Tony froze in shock. An artificial Douglass Fir stood in the corner where Jethro’s chair usually sat. On the coffee table were stacks of lights and ornaments.

“Figured since we already light the outside, might as well put a few up in here.” In deference to Tony’s arm, Jethro took care of the lights before the two men started hanging the glass ornaments. Finally satisfied, Jethro turned on the lights and the two men drifted to the couch to admire their decorations.

“I don’t understand.” Tony finally said.

“I realized how close I came to losing this… losing you… When you jumped in front of McGee…” Jethro hesitantly reach out and touched Tony’s cheek. “I might have gone on arguing over those lights every year but when I realized how close I came to not having you… I knew I needed you here… in my life… in my home…”

“I’ve waited so long,” Tony whispered his eyes wet with unshed tears.

“No more waiting.” Jethro carefully pulled the younger man closer avoiding his injury and tenderly kissed him. “So let’s watch the game, finish our wine and then… start making memories…”

“No more driving away.”

“No more driving away.” Jethro agreed snuggling closer.


End file.
